ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Phoenix Wright
How Phoenix Wright joined the Tourney In his childhood, he made friends with Larry Butz and Miles Edgeworth. At the start of the series, he has recently acquired his attorney badge. While studying to become a defense lawyer, he was defended by Mia Fey and subsequently worked at her Fey and Co. Law office. He took over the office and renamed it Wright and Co. after she was murdered in the second case of the first Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney game. The fourth Ace Attorney game, Apollo Justice, is set seven years after a case where Wright is falsely incriminated for falsifying evidence and loses his defense attorney's badge. Wright first decided to become a defense attorney in his school days when he was falsely accused of stealing his classmate Miles Edgeworth's lunch money, and the class held a mock trial. In that moment when he felt alone, he decided that he wanted to become a defense attorney so that he could help people like himself who at that time had nobody to defend or believe them. Phoenix Wright has proven to be surprisingly hardy; he has chewed and swallowed a necklace made of glass and metal that potentially contained a fatal poison, and he has been hit over the head with a fire extinguisher and sustained only temporary amnesia. He has also fallen from a 40-foot high flaming bridge into a fast-flowing river (a river notorious for washing its victims away, never to be seen again) and walked away with nothing but a cold, and has shown the strength to bust down a 1 foot thick wooden door that was secured by a huge metal lock. Finally, after getting hit by a speeding vehicle and being launched 30 feet in the air, head-first, into a telephone pole, with enough force to break the bumper off of said car, the lawyer merely suffered a sprained ankle. These events lead many characters in the Ace Attorney series to consider Wright a very lucky man. After surviving a yakuza attack, Phoenix Wright is called to court to defend a young girl named Rimururu who the judge has said was raving about the end of nature. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Phoenix Wright looks at some criminal documents. After the announcer calls his name Phoenix Wright takes out some evidence and points to the zoomed camera saying "I want the truth and nothing but the truth!" Special Moves Present Evidence (Neutral) Phoenix Wright throws random evidence to attack his opponent. If there is bad evidence, Phoenix will be embarrased and left open for an attack. Knife throws three knives in a 3-way attack. Flower Pot is lobbed at opponent. Watch throws a circle. Cell Phone shoots two lock-on orbs. Photo fires a beam. Portfolio fires a explosive circle. Paperwork Storm (Side) Phoenix Wright throws a set of paper to damage his opponent. Objection (Up) Phoenix Wright jumps and shouts "Objection!" with the quote cloud appearing before him and damaging anyone close to it. Press the Witness (Down) Looks at the paper while walking and bumps into the opponent and throws it at them. Order in the Court (Hyper Smash) Based on his Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Level 2 Hyper Combo. The Judge appears in his shadowy gigantic form from Wright's nightmare saying "Order in the court!", and slams his gavel onto the stage floor, creating a large shockwave. After this, the Judge announces "OBJECTION OVERRULED!" Ace Attorney (Final Smash) Based on his Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Level 3 Hyper Combo. Wright appears at his desk and accuses the opponent of committing the crime he is investigating during the match as said "The one who actually committed the crime...is YOU!", unleashing an energy beam from his index finger that pierces and shocks the opponent with guilt. He goes on to present his evidence as he says "No alibi, no justice, no dream, no hope!", electrocuting him/her, then says "It's time to pay for your crimes!" before unleashing a mighty "Take that!" text bubble which leaves the opponent in an explosion, as he/she suffers a breakdown in a typical Ace Attorney fashion. Victory Animations #Phoenix Wright holds out papers that announce "Guilty!" then says "You gotta keep cool under pressure, that's the mark of a great lawyer." #*Phoenix Wright holds out papers that announce "Guilty!" then says "YIt takes more than brute strength to make your case in court!" (She-Hulk victories only) #Phoenix Wright looks around then scratches his head saying "In battle, it's not a question of guilty or not guilty." #*Phoenix Wright looks around then scratches his head saying "Well, look at that! I guess you can beat the devil!" (Firebrand victories only) #Phoenix Wright puts a hand to his chin saying "Sure you're not forgetting something?" On-Screen Appearance Phoenix Wright walks in protected by a bailiff then says "Your honor, the defence in ready to present!" Special Quotes *Ms. Walters. Your witness! (When fighting She-Hulk) *Give up your life of crime! (When fighting Shao Kahn, Hilmes, Gadevi, Kharlan, M. Bison, Dong Zhuo, Geese, Kaioh, Orochi, Queen Beryl, Dr. Gero, Ozai or Shinnok) *Man or demon, all are equal under the law! (When fighting Firebrand) Trivia *Phoenix Wright's rival is Nakoruru's sister, Rimururu. *Phoenix Wright shares his English voice actor with Musashi Miyamoto, Jonin Baki, Eiji Kisaragi, Scolipede, Motonari Mori, Rohan Kishibe, Dimitri "Dima" Maykov, Marcus Black, Johann Faust XIII, Hein, Lucifero and Ky Kiske. *Phoenix Wright shares his Japanese voice actor with Stinky the Skunk, Hong Yun-Seong, Kiba Inuzuka, Li Dian, Anthony X (Buccellati in Japan), Strider Hien, Sports Maxx, Charlie Nash and Rajendra. *Phoenix Wright shares his French voice actor with Juda, Hyou, Rollin Hand, Rubber Soul, Gourry Gabriev, Chipp Zanuff, Brigadier General Lewis A. "Lo" Armistead, Max Zorin, Ho-Oh, Zelos Wilder, Chief Thunder, Chipp Zanuff and Rin Okumura. *Phoenix Wright shares his German voice actor with Kung Lao, Dingodile, Scolipede, QQQ, Shino Aburame and Eiji Kisaragi. *Phoenix Wright shares his Arabic voice actor with Kamen Rider Hibiki, Hakoda, Yue Jin and Tieria Erde (in all his Mobile Suits). *Phoenix Wright shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Aquarius Camus, Guido Mista, Kinnikuman Big Body, Reiner Braun and Hilmes. *The Judge who appears in Phoenix Wright's Hyper Smash also appears as a trophy and in FMV cutscenes. Category:Ace Attorney characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters